Tetap atau Beralih
by hilalkun
Summary: Cinta yang tulus di balas dengan pengkhianatan. Itulah yang di rasakan oleh Naruto ketika melihat Hinata bercumbu dengan lelaki lain. Akankah Naruto tetap bersama dengan Hinata, atau lebih memilih gadis lain?/Crack Pair/ NaruX...
1. Chapter 1

Hai guys! Saya sebagai author baru di ffn, ingin memohon kerja sama dan bimbingannya dari para senior senior di sini.

So, di sinilah saya ingin membagikan ide saya untuk membuat ff yang masih banyak kesalahannya. Maklum masih pemula. Ok langsung read aja ya

Summary: Cinta yang tulus di balas dengan pengkhianatan, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto ketika melihat Hinata sedang bercumbu dengan lelaki lain. Akankah Naruto tetap bersama Hinata atau lebih memilih gadis lain?

Hari ini merupakan salah satu hari terindah dalam hidup Naruto. Bagaimana tidak, dia sekarang telah resmi meninggalkan status 'menjomblo' karena telah berpacaran dengan gadis yang bernama Hyuga Hinata yang di kejarnya selama duduk di bangku sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah. Tak henti hentinya Naruto mengumbar senyuman ah... atau lebih tepatnya cengiran yang menurut orang lain 'aneh'.

Flash Back

Saat ini Naruto berada di atap sekolah SMA Konohagakuen bersama seorang gadis bernama Hyuga Hinata. Mereka terdiam sambil saling menatap, tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara sampai akhirnya..

"Hi...hinata-chan" ucap Naruto memecah keheningan. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap Naruto dalam diam.

"A..ada...yang...ingin..ku..kukatakan padamu" lanjut Naruto dengan wajahnya yang memerah. 'Sial..kenapa tiba tiba aku menjadi gagap begini...Aaarrrgh' batin Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Ya...?" Jawab Hinata dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sedikit karena tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto lakukan.

Naruto menghirup udara sebentar lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Se...sebenarnya aku su..sudah lama menyukai mu" ucap Naruto dengan wajahnya yang memerah."ja.. jadi maukah kau menjadi ke..kekasih..ku?" Lanjut Naruto.

"Ya.. Naruto-kun aku mau" jawab Hinata dengan memberikan senyuman yang menurut Naruto sangat indah.

" benarkah Hinata-chan kau mau jadi kekasih ku?"

"Ya Naruto-kun aku mau menjadi kekasih mu"

Dengan tiba tiba Naruto memeluk Hinata sangat erat. Hinata yang tiba tiba di peluk pun kaget.

"Kyaaaa...Naruto-kun lepaskan aku"

"Hehehehe..maaf Hinata-chan aku terbawa suasana"

"Tidak apa apa Naruto-kun, tapi lain kali jangan mengagetkan ku seperti itu"

"Hehehe baiklah hime... aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi"

Hinata yang mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hime' pun wajahnya memerah.

"Baiklah sudah sore ...sebaiknya kita pulang Hinata-chan" ajak Naruto

"Ya kau benar Naruto-kun"

Flash back end

Setelah mengantarkan Hinata pulang, Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah. Naruto berjalan dengan pulang dengan riang setelah mengantar kekasih barunya itu. Kisah cinta Naruto baru akan di mulai, masalah apa yang akan menghampiri Naruto?

See you next chapter.

Fiuuhhh... akhirnya selesai juga cerita gaje ini. Pendekkah? Saya akan usahakan untuk memperpanjang word nya nanti(gx janji) . Ok untuk yang terakhir saya mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.

RnR please:-)


	2. Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya, Naruto melihat Hinata di sekolah sedang bercengkrama asik dengan seorang siswa lelaki yang kelihatannya seangkatan hal itu Naruto sangat cemburu dia pun berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang masih mengobrol dengan siswa tersebut.

"Hinata-chan siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata yang kelihatannya agak kaget dengan kehadiran Naruto yang datang secara tiba tiba.

"Di..dia teman satu klub ku Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata yang sedikit tergagap.

"Uchiha Sasuke teman satu klub Hinata, salam kenal " ucap pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu dengan pandangan datar.

" Namikaze Naruto ' **kekasih'** Hinata-chan " balas Naruto sambil menekankan kata kekasih dengan pandangan tak kalah datar dari Sasuke.

Sasuke agak kaget mendengar kata kata Naruto barusan. Dia lalu melihat tajam kearah Hinata. Sedangkan dengan Hinata yang di lihat seperti itu oleh Sasuke hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

Keadaan menjadi hening seketika. "Hah... Hinata-chan apakah kau tidak masuk kekelasmu?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata sambil memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti sekitarnya.

"Ya Naruto-kun, aku akan pergi kekelas "jawab Hinata

"Biar aku antar sampai ke kelasmu"

Naruto dan Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

OoooOooooOoooOooo

"Hinata-chan kenapa kau bersama Sasuke tadi?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengantar Hinata ke kelasnya.

"Aku hanya membicarakan soal kegiatan klub bersama Sasuke-kun"

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan dia" ujar Naruto sedikit menahan emosinya

"Kenapa kalau aku dekat dengan Sasuke-kun?" Balas Hinata marah dengan Naruto.

Melihat Hinata marah Naruto juga ikut marah " Aku hanya tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan lelaki lain selain aku".

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturku Naruto-kun!" Balas Hinata sengit.

"Tentu aku berhak. Aku adalah kekasih mu Hinata-chan".

Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto sambil menangis. Naruto yang melihat Hinata berlari meninggalkannya hanya diam. Dia juga sedang marah Hinata membela Sasuke di banding dirinya yang notabene merupakan kekasihnya. Naruto lalu pergi menuju kelasnya dengan sedikit kesal.

Naruto POV

'Ada apa dengan Hinata, mengapa dia lebih memilih si Sasuke itu di banding aku?'Ucap Naruto dalam hati yang masih berjalan menuju kelasnya.

'Aku kan kekasihnya, seharusnya dia tau kalu aku cemburu melihatnya bersama lelaki lain' Naruto mendengus pelan. Tak terasa Naruto sudah berada di depan kelasnya. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kelasnya.

Naruto POV End

Skip Time

Bel pulang telah berdering. Seluruh murid SMA Konohagakuen berhamburan keluar dari sekolah. Ketika Naruto berada di halaman sekolah, dia melihat Hinata hendak pulang. Bergegas Naruto menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata-chan.." teriak Naruto. Hinata tetap acuh mendengar suara Naruto, dia pun tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hinata-chan" teriak Naruto sekali lagi.

Melihat Hinata tetap berjalan menjauh, Naruto akhirnya mengejar Hinata.

"Hinata-chan tunggu" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata agar berbalik menatapnya.

"Hinata kumohon maafkan aku" mohon Naruto kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya memandang Naruto diam.

"Hinata-chan aku salah, aku memang tidak berhak mengekangmu" ucap Naruto merasa bersalah. "Tapi tolonglah Hinata-chan, setidaknya kau mengerti perasaanku. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku cemburu melihatmu bersama lelaki lain?" Ujar Naruto panjang lebar dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Jadi maafkan aku ok?"

"Baiklah Naruto-kun aku memaafkan mu. Mungkin aku juga salah karena tidak mengerti perasaanmu". Jawab Hinata.

"Yeey... besok kan hari minggu, jadi bagaimana kalau kita berkencan?" Tanya Naruto dengan menggaruk belakangan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Umm.. baiklah aku mau" setuju Hinata dengan malu.

"Ok.. besok aku jemput ke apertemenmu, jam 10 pagi "

" baiklah"

"Yeeeyy" teriak Naruto girang.

" baiklah sekarang ayo ku antar kau pulang Hinata-chan".

Lalu Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang. Besok Naruto akan berkencan dengan Hinata, bersama sepanjang hari ahhh... memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto tidak sabar menunggu besok. Akankah kencan mereka berjalan mulus tanpa ada gangguan?

See you next chapter :-)

Hah akhirnya... chapter kedua selesai. Mohon kritik dan sarannya yah. Dan untuk yang review chapter 1 terima kasih walau belum bisa sebutin namanya. Dan semoga ff saya dapat dinikmati para yang terakhir...

RnR PLEASE:-)


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi hari telah tiba. Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk ke kamar seorang pemuda yang masih berbaring dengan nyaman di atas tempat tidur miliknya.

"Hoaammm" terdengar lenguhan sang pemuda berambut pirang sambil mengusap kedua matanya. Dia lalu melihat jam yang bertengger manis di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

"APA.. sudah sesiang ini!" Pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Naruto itu langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Tak berselang Naruto segera berpakaian, lalu dengan tergesa gesa dia segera manuju ke tempat sang kekasih.

"Bagaimana aku bisa ketiduran...padahal hari ini ada kencan dengan Hinata-chan" gumam Naruto " Sial,,Sial,,, dasar Naruto no baka" rutuk Naruto tak henti hentinya.

Setiba di depan apertemen milik Hinata, Naruto segera memencet bel.

"Ting tong...ting tong.."

"Cklek" pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. "Naruto-kun -"

"Hai Hinata-chan, maaf aku terlambat soalnya tadi aku ketiduran,,, hehehehe" ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Daijobu...Naruto-kun, aku juga baru selesai bersiap siap"

"Baiklah ayo kita segera berangkat" ajak Naruto dengan menggandeng tangan Hinata. "Jadi...kita akan kemana Hinata-chan?" Naruto bingung mau pergi kemana.

"Terserah Naruto-kun saja" jawab Hinata. "Bagaimana kalau ke Konoha Land saja?"

"Baiklah" Hinata hanya menurut saja ajakan Naruto.

OoooOoooooOooooooo

"Wah ramai sekali disini!" Naruto dan Hinata sudah sampai di depan gerbang Konoha Land. Mereka memandang takjub Konoha Land yang sangat ramai yang sebagian besar terdiri dari pasangan yang sedang berkencan.

"Ayo kita masuk Hinata-chan" mereka lalu masuk dan melihat kesekitar tempat itu. Banyak sekali permainan yang ada di tempat tersebut.

"Yang mana yang harus kita coba terlebih dahulu Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau yang itu Naruto-kun?" Tunjuk Hinata pada permainan melempar bola.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau. Ayo kita kesana" Naruto melihat boneka yang di pajang sebagai hadiah "Kau mau yang boneka yang mana Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan percaya diri.

"Aku mau yang itu Naruto-kun" Naruto melihat boneka yang di tunjuk Hinata. "Baiklah Hinata-chan, aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu". Naruto pun bertanya kepada paman yang menjaga stand tersebut. "Paman bagaimana cara memainkan permainan ini?"

"Kau harus bisa melempar 5 target di situ dengan tepat memakai bola yang sudah di sediakan" Intruksi paman itu.

"Baiklah aku akan mencoba" Naruto pun mencoba melempar target berkali kali. Namun sayang dia hanya bisa mengenai 2 dari 3 target. Hinata yang melihat Naruto gagal akhirnya kecewa, karena tidak bisa mendapatkan boneka yang diinginkannya.

"Maaf ya Hinata-chan. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan boneka yang kau inginkan" sesal Naruto.

"Hmm...tidak apa apa Naruto-kun, jangan bersedih seperti itu" hibur Hinata.

"Tapi tetap saja..."

Tiba tiba ada orang yang memberikan boneka yang diincar Naruto untuk Hinata. "Ini untukmu" kata orang itu. Sontak membuat Naruto dan Hinata melihat ke arah orang itu.

"Sasuke..!"

"Sasuke-kun...!" Pekik Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya menatap datar mereka berdua dengan tetap mengulurkan sebuah boneka. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto agak sinis kepada Sasuke.

"Aku hanya berjalan jalan lalu melihatmu mencoba permainan tadi dan gagal" Naruto agak menahan emosinya ketika di sindir oleh Sasuke. "Lalu aku mencoba permainan yang kau mainkan tadi, dan ternyata aku mendapatkan boneka ini" lanjut Sasuke.

"Jadi kenapa kau memberikan boneka itu kepada Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto tidak suka.

"Aku melihat Hinata sedih karena tidak mendapatkan boneka ini. Jadi aku berikan saja kepadanya"

"Hinata-chan tidak akan menerima benda itu" bentak Naruto marah.

"Tanyakan saja pada Hinata apakah dia mau boneka ini atau tidak" tantang Sasuke.

Naruto lalu melihat Hinata dengan tajam. "Apakah kau mau Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang. Di tanya hanya diam saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membuang boneka ini saja" ketika Sasuke hendak pergi tiba tiba Hinata menjawab "Jangan Sasuke-kun, jangan buang boneka itu".

Sasuke menyeringai senang. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang Hinata tak percaya.

"Hinata-chan, apa yang kau!" Tanya Naruto marah.

"A...aku menginginkan boneka itu Naruto-kun. Aku hanya berpikir , kan sayang kalau di buang lagi pula itu limited edition" Jawab Hinata dengan air mata yang sudah di pelupuk.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan lalu melihat Sasuke dan berkata"baiklah aku menerima boneka itu, itu demi Hinata-chan".

Sasuke berjalan pelan lalu memberi boneka itu pada Naruto dengan seringai yang bagi Naruto sangat menyebalkan.

"Ini ambillah" Naruto memberikan boneka rubah kepada Hinata. Hinata lalu mengambil boneka itu dari tangan Naruto. "Te...terimakasih Naruto-kun".

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menangis Hinata-chan" Naruto lalu memeluk Hinata.

Sasuke mendecih tidak suka. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu..." ucap Sasuke .

"Ya..hati hati Sasuke-kun" balas Hinata.

Sedangkan Naruto agak cemburu melihat Hinata membalas perkataan Sasuke.

"Baiklah Hinata-chan kau ingin mencoba wahana apa lagi?"

"Bagaimana kalau bianglala?".

"Baiklah ayo".

Lalu mereka melanjutkan kencan mereka yang sedikit terganggu.

Skip Time

OoooOoooOoo

Hari sudah beranjak sore. Naruto pun mengantar Hinata pulang ke apartemennya.

"Ini hari yang menyenangkan kan Hinata-chan?"' Tanya Naruto "walau ada sedikit gangguan" sambungnya.

"Ya ini hari yang menyenangkan Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum .

Tak terasa mereka sudah ada di depan apartemen Hinata.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu ya hime"

"Berhati hatilah Naruto-kun" balas Hinata

Naruto lalu mengecup kening Hinata. "Aku mencintaimu" ucap Naruto yang di balas senyuman yang sangat manis oleh Hinata. "Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun".

Lalu Naruto pergi menuju rumahnya.

"Wah wah mesra sekali kalian" tiba tiba ada suara di belakang Hinata. Hinata lalu berbalik menatap orang di belakangnya itu.

"Apa kau sudah melupakanku Hinata?" Tanya sosok tersebut. Hinata lalu tersenyum lalu memeluk sosok tersebut. "Aku tidak akan melupakanmu 'Sasuke-kun' ".

See you next chapter :-)

Wah wah saya dah bawa chap tiga nih, mungkin chapter depan bakalan masuk konflik beratnya. Kata katanya agak panjang ya? Atau mungkin hanya perasaan saya aja. Hahaha gx penting. Mohon kritik sarannya jangan cma bilang'lanjuut' atau 'next' saya butuh saran yang bisa membuat saya menjadi lebih baik.

Oke itu aja dan yang terakhir

RnR PLEASE :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: OOC, abal, gaje, typo, dan masih banyak lagi.

Disclaimer: MK

Rate: T semi M (for save)

OoooOoooOoooOooo

Hari demi hari sudah berlalu. Tak terasa Naruto dan Hinata sudah menjalin hubungan selama 1 bulan. Akan tetapi Naruto merasa hubungannya dengan Hinata terhalang oleh 'kaca tipis' yang Naruto tak tau apa itu. Saat ini Naruto berada di depan toko tempat Hinata bekerja sambilan. Ya, Hinata bekerja sambilan di toko bunga milik temannya yang bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"Hai Hinata-chan" sapa Naruto.

"Na..Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata memastikan, lalu menghampiri Naruto yang berada di luar toko. "Ya Hinata-chan ini aku" balas Naruto ogah ogahan.

"Ke..kenapa Naruto-kun ada di sini?"

"Apa kau tidak suka aku ada disini?" Jawab Naruto kecewa.

"Bu..bukan seperti itu Naruto-kun. Aku hanya kaget melihatmu berada di sini" ujar Hinata gelagapan. Naruto yang melihat Hinata seperti itu hanya terkekeh geli.

"Aku kesana hanya ingin melihat kekasih ku yang cantik" goda Naruto. Wajah Hinata sontak memerah. " mou.. Naruto-kun, jangan menggoda ku seperti itu" Naruto tersenyum geli melihat Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita berkencan?" Tanya Naruto to the point.

"Maaf Naruto-kun tapi setelah ini aku harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Sasuke-kun" jawab Hinata.

"Ayolah Hinata-chan, setiap kali aku mengajakmu berkencan kau pasti menolak. Bahkan ketika aku ingin berkunjung ke apartemen mu saja kau menolak" balas Naruto kecewa. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji kepada Sasuke-kun"

"Sasuke,Sasuke,Sasuke, selalu Sasuke. Kau lebih mementingkan dia dari pada aku Hinata-chan" Naruto sudah tidak bisa bersabar menghadapi Hinata.

"Tapi Naruto-kun tugasnya harus di kumpul"

"Ya aku mengerti kau harus mengerjakan tugas, tapi kenapa harus bersama Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto tak senang .

"Karena hanya Sasuke-kun yang mengerti tentang hal yang akan kami kerjakan" bela Hinata. "Tolong mengertilah Naruto-kun" lanjutnya.

Naruto menghela nafas sebentar lalu " Baiklah aku mengerti Hinata-chan" Ucap Naruto . Hinata hanya tersenyum karena Naruto mau mengerti.

OoooOoooOoooOooo

Kemudian Naruto membawa Hinata ke sebuah taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari toko tersebut. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan. Lalu mereka berhenti di bawah pohon besar. Mereka berdua sama sama saling menatap dalam diam, seolah sedang menyelami isi pikiran masing masing.

Wajah mereka lama lama saling mendekat lalu sebuah ciuman tercipta. Bukan sebuah ciuman dengan nafsu tetapi sebuah ciuman yang menyiratkan sebuah perasaan yang sangat dalam.

"Hinata-chan" panggil Naruto pelan dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Hinata lalu memandang Naruto dengan semburat merah juga di wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku sangat,sangat mencintaimu" ujar Naruto "Apakah kau juga mencintaiku Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata terdiam lalu tersenyum sambil menatap Naruto "aku juga sangat mencintaimu Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata mantap. Mereka berdua pun berpelukan di bawah pohon besar dan angin yang berhembus pelan.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, aku harus kembali bekerja" ucap Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto memandang Hinata kecewa karena momen romantis seperti ini bersama Hinata sangat jarang terjadi.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu... aku akan mengantarmu ke toko"

OoooOoooOoooOooo

Skip Time

Setelah mengantarkan Hinata kembali ke toko, Naruto berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya dia di rumahnya, Naruto langsung menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur miliknya.

"Hah...rasanya bosan sekali di rumah" Naruto lalu berpikir untuk memberikan kejutan kepada Hinata malam ini. "Kan tidak mungkin Hinata mengerjakan tugas kelompok sampai malam hari" gumam Naruto. "Sudah kuputuskan. Malam ini aku akan pergi ke apertemen Hinata-chan, lebih baik aku memberinya hadiah hihihi...dia pasti terkejut".

Naruto lalu beranjak pergi membeli hadiah untuk Hinata.

OoooOoooOoooOooo

Skip time

Naruto melirik jam yang ada di ponselnya. "Baiklah sudah jam sembilan, sebaiknya aku pergi" Naruto pun pergi menuju apertemen Hinata. Selama di perjaanan, Naruto rak henti hentinya memikirkan kalau Hinata akan terkejut dengan kedatangannya lalu memeluknya, menciumnya, dan.., dan.. ahhhh memikirkannya memmbuat Naruto seperti orang gila. Lihatlah Naruto tersenyum sendiri sampai orang yang melihatnya menganggapnya tidak waras.

Naruto menaiki lift untuk sampai ke apartemen Hinata. Apertemen Hinata terletak di lantai 3 dengan kamar paling pojok.

Setibanya Naruto di depan pintu apartemen Hinata, dia merapikan sebentar penampilannya dan melihat sekilas hadiah yang di bawanya. Namun ketika hendak mengetuk pintu, dia tiba tiba mendengar suara seperti...desahan. Naruto pun menempelkan telingannya agar bisa lebih mendengar suara tersebut.

'Ahhh...lebih..cepat..asshh...enghhh.. ' Naruto semakin curiga dengan suara tersebut dan memutar gagang pintu.

'Tidak di kunci!' Batin Naruto kaget. Segera Naruto masuk ke dalam apartemen Hinata.

...

Sungguh ini pemandangan paling buruk dan paling ingin dilupakan oleh Naruto. Saat ini dia melihat Hinata, HINATA, KEKASIHNYA sedang bergumul di sofa dengan Sasuke. Tanpa menyadari eksistensinya yang sedang tepat menatap mereka berdua.

"Ahhh...lebih cepat lagi Sa..suke-..kun...ahh...enghhh...ashh.."

'Klinting' sebuah suara menghentikan aksi panas kedua manusia tersebut.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto lirih. Hinata yang melihat Naruto melebarkan matanya.

"Na..Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata kaget. Sasuke juga sama kagetnya dengan Hinata.

"Jadi..jadi..ini..mengapa aku tidak boleh kesini"

"Na..Naruto-kun aku bisa jelask-" ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh sebuah teriakan.

"JADI INI YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI BELAKANG KU?!" Teriak Naruto sangat marah.

"Kumohon Naruto-kun dengarkan penjelasan ku" mohon Hinata dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras.

"DIAM KAU WANITA JALANG" Bentak Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melihat mereka berdua seperti melihat adegan drama.

Hinata mencoba mendekati Naruto tapi Naruto mendorongnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Lebih baik aku pergi dari pada melihat pemandangan yang menjijikkan seperti ini" Naruto lalu melengos pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang menangis.

See you next chapter:-)

Yo yo yo. Hai minna chapter 4 dah lanjut. Kata katanya saya perpanjang sesuai permintaan. Di chapter ini konflik sesungguhnya di mulai ho..ho...ho...ho.. Nanti Hinatanya balikan lagi sama Naruto atau gx?

Ayo di vote

Naruto balikan sama Hinata

Naruto gx balikan sama Hinata

Ok sekian dan terima kasih

RnR PLEASE:-)


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: OOC,abal , gaje, typo , dll.

Disclaimer: MK

Rate : T semi M (for save)

OoooOoooOoooOooo

Naruto berlari meninggalkan apartemen tersebut dengan beruraikan air mata. 'Kenapa Hinata-chan? Kenapa kau mengkhianati ku seperti ini' teriak Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto berlari pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah tiba di rumah dia menjatuhkan badannya di tempat tidur miliknya, sambil memaki maki orang yang sudah mengisi dan juga yang telah menghancurkan hatinya. Padahal dia sudah berencana untuk mengikat Hinata dengan bertunangan dengannya ketika sudah lulus SMA nanti. Naruto juga sudah menyiapkan cincinnya yang sudah jatuh ketika memergoki Hinata.

Flash Back

Naruto lalu beranjak pergi membeli hadiah untuk Hinata. Kemudian, Naruto pergi ke toko perhiasan dan berniat membeli cincin untuk Hinata.

"Maaf tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tawar seorang pekerja di toko itu. "Ya, aku ingin sepasang cincin untuk pertunangan ku dengan kekasihku" jawab Naruto.

Pekerja tersebut lalu mencarikan cincin yang di minta Naruto. Tak berselang lama pekerja tersebut memberikan sepasang cincin berwarna putih dengan berlian di atasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini tuan?" Tunjuk pekerja tersebut pada cincin yang di bawanya. Naruto lalu mengamati cincin yang di tawarkan itu. "Ini sepertinya bagus. Baiklah aku ambil yang ini".

Naruto lalu pergi dari toko perhiasan tadi, dengan memegang sebuah kotak yang berisikan cincin di dalamnya.

"Hinata-chan pasti akan terkejut" gumam Naruto. Namun seperti yang kita tahu, rencana Naruto tak sesuai seperti yang dia harapkan.

OoooOoooOoooOooo

Keesokan harinya, Naruto berjalan tak tentu arahTujuannya hanya satu yaitu pergi mencari tempat menyendiri untuk menenangkan hatinya. Tak terasa kakinya membawa Naruto ke sebuah hamparan bunga yang luas.

Naruto pun melihat sekelilingnya. Satu kata yang terngiang di benaknya 'indah'. Tempat tersebut sebagian besar di penuhi oleh bunga matahari. Melihat bunga matahari dia teringat oleh Hinata. Hinata memang sangat menyukai bunga matahari, dia bilang bunga matahari seperti memberikan dia sebuah cahaya yang bisa menghangatkan hatinya.

Naruto tersenyum getir. Semakin dia mengingat Hinata, semakin dia mencintai gadis atau lebih tepatnya wanita yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya berkeping keping itu. Dia juga memikirkan nasibnya yang sangat buruk dalam hal percintaan.

"Namikaze-san?" Naruto terlonjak kaget Tiba tiba ada suara yang mengagetkannya ketika sedang asik meratapi nasibnya.

"Yamanaka-san, sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Aku hanya sedang mengumpulkan bunga. Kalau Namikaze-san sendiri?" Ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan bunga bunga yang di bawanya.

"Ahahaha aku hanya sedang mencari tempat untuk menenangkan pikiran" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Eemm... sebaiknya jangan memanggil ku dengan margaku. Karena kau seperti memanggil orang tuaku" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah. Namika..maaf maksudku Nar..Naruto-kun juga jangan memanggil ku seperti itu" ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah malu. "Boleh kah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" Tanyanya meminta persetujuan.

"Tentu saja boleh Ino-chan" izin Naruto. Tanpa sadar perkataan Naruto tersebut membuat pipi Ino merona malu. 'Naruto-kun memanggiku dengan suffix chan. Oh senangnya" teriak inner ino lebay. Sementara Naruto terheran heran melihat Ino yang wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Kau tidak apa Ino-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang . Yang di tanya hanya diam saja. Naruto semakin merasa khawatir melihat Ino yang tidak merespon kata katanya.

"Apa kau sakit Ino-chan?" Naruto khawatir lalu menempelkan tangannya di dahi Ino. Ino segera tersadar dari lamunannya " tidak...aku tidak apa apa Naruto-kun" jawab Ino gelagapan.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika menyelimuti sekitarnya. Naruto yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana ini akhirnya memecah keheningan. " Bagaimana kalau kita pulang Ino-chan, ini sudah sore" ajak Naruto. Ino tersenyum lalu mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu"

OoooOoooOoooOooo

Skip time

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun, kau mau mengantarku" ucap Ino sambil membungkukkan badan sedikit.

"Tentu, tidak masalah"

"Kalau begitu mampirlah ke toko ku Naruto-kun" tawar Ino.

"Maaf Ino-chan, mungkin lain kali saja aku mampir" tolak Naruto secara halus. Ino memasang wajah agak kecewa 'Ino kau tidak boleh egois, mungkin Naruto-kun harus mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya' inner Ino mulai menasehatinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Naruto-kun"

"Ya sampai jumpa Ino-chan" mereka berdua melambaikan tangan lalu pergi.

OoooOoooOoooOooo

Malam hari sudah tiba, sementara Naruto masih berjalan santai. Mungkin dia harus berterima kasih pada Ino, karena setidaknya dia bisa melupakan masalahnya walau hanya sebentar.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan lalu kembali berjalan. Dia menatap jalanan di depan. Dulu dia sering bersama Hinata melewati jalan itu untuk mengantar Hinata pulang. Naruto menggeleng pelan lalu mengambil jalan memutar dari gang gelap dan sempit.

'Ini lebih baik dari pada aku terus memikirkannya' batin Naruto menyemangati. Pantas saja jika orang orang tidak mau melewati gang itu. Gang tersebut memang sangat gelap, dan mengerikan.

Tiba tiba Naruto mendengar ada suara minta tolong. Naruto terus mengikuti arah suara itu berasal. Naruto melihat seorang gadis hendak di perkosa oleh seorang preman.

"Tolong siapapun tolong aku" teriak gadis itu sambil memberontak ketika tangan preman tersebut hendak memegang tubuhnya. "Khekhekhe...diamlah gadis manis, tidak ada yang akan menolongmu. Lebih baik kau layani saja aku" sang preman itu terus mencoba membuka baju gadis itu yang sudah terbuka hampir setengahnya.

Melihat hal itu Naruto pun tidak tinggal diam. Dia mencari sesuatu untuk menghentikan pria itu. Naruto melihat ada sebuah batu bata dan mengambilnya. Dia perlahan mendekati preman tersebut dari belakang.

Preman itu sedang sibuk mencoba menciumi leher jenjang gadis itu, tidak merasakan kehadiran Naruto. Naruto lalu mengayunkan batu bata itu je tengkuk si preman.

'Braakk' suara batu bata yang hancur terdengar. Preman itu sekonyong konyong pingsan, memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut pink dengan pakaian yang berantakan dan memperlihatkan perut yang menggoda siapasaja. Gadis tersebut memasang ekspresi ketakutan yang sangat mendalam.

"Hei..hei nona kau baik baik saja?" Naruto menepuk pelan gadis itu. Dengan perlahan gadis itu membuka matanya, dan dengan tiba tiba dia memeluk Naruto.

"Naruto-kun aku takut" ucap gadis itu. Naruto terheran heran melihat gadis yang tiba tiba memeluknya tersebut.

Siapakah gadis itu?

See you next chapter :-)

Hai minna. Nih aku dah update ke chap berikutnya. Udah ketebak Naruto sama siapa? (Semoga belum) hehehe.

Banyak yang kecewa ya sama chapter sebelumnya? Hilal cma pingin bilang maaf sekali buat NHL. Sebenarnya Hilal juga NHL kok. Ok sekali lagi maaf ya yang udah kecewa. Soal review, Hilal sangat berterimakasih buat yang udah nyempetin. Gx papa mau itu kritik atau FLAME, review kalian membuat Hilal menjadi lebih baik . Ok yang terakhir

RnR PLEASE :-).


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: OOC, abal, gaje, typo, dl

Disclaimer: MK.

Rate: T semi M (for save)

.

.

"Ehmmm...ano..bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu" pinta Naruto. Gadis berambut pink tersebut perlahan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun, kau sudah menyelamatkan ku. Terima kasih" Naruto heran kenapa gadis ini bisa tau namanya. "Maaf...bagaimana bisa kau tau namaku?" Tanya Naruto. Gadis tersebut mendongak ke atas menatap Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku tau, kita kan sudah di jodohkan sedari kecil. Apa kau sudah lupa?" Gadis itu memasang wajah sedih karena orang yang dicarinya selama ini telah melupakannya. Naruto yang mendengar penuturan gadis di depannya ini sangat shock. Bagaimana tidak, gadis yang tidak dia kenal tiba tiba memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa mereka telah di jodohkan. Gadis itu mulai menceritakan bagaimana dia mengenal Naruto.

.

.

Flash Back

Terlihat sebuah mobil berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang yang mengelilingi sebuah rumah yang besar dan megah bak istana. Kemudian, Orang yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut perlahan keluar. Sekarang terlihatlah sebuah keluarga yang baru saja turun dari mobil tersebut.

"Ayah ini rumah siapa?" Tanya seorang anak kecil dengan rambut berwarna pirang dan tiga buah goresan seperti kucing di masing masing pipinya. Orang yang di panggil ayah oleh anak itu pun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah anak tersebut.

"Ini rumah teman ayah sewaktu bersekolah dulu. Teman ayah juga memiliki putri yang seumuran denganmu. Kau bisa bermain bersamanya" jawab pria dengan itu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya anak yang bernama Naruto dengan wajah sangat senang. Yang di tanya pun mengangguk kan kepalanya.

"Ayo yah, cepat aku sudah tidak sabar " ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan ayahnya. Ternyata ada satu orang lagi yang melihat adegan ayah dan anak itu. Orang tersebut terkekeh melihat tingkah anak itu.

"Jangan begitu Naru-chan, kau tidak boleh nakal" ucap orang yang ternyata adalah ibu Naruto.

"Sudah sudah ayo kita masuk" ucap ayah Naruto menengahi. Mereka pun memencet bel yang ada di gerbang rumah itu. 'Ting...tong...ting...tong'. Tak berselang lama, pintu gerbang rumah itu pun terbuka, menampakkan seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut seperti bunga yang sedang mekar, dan seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut berwarna pink.

"Minato, akhirnya kau datang juga" ucap pria itu. Orang yang bernama Minato pun tersenyum. Kemudian mereka berdua berpelukan sebentar. "Maaf kizashi kami terlambat" ucap Minato menyesal.

"Sudahlah tidak papa. Oh ya, ini putriku namanya Sakura. Saku-chan beri salam pada paman Minato" perintah kizashi. Sakura lalu membungkuk kepada Minato. "Anak pintar" puji Minato sambil mengelus kepala Sakura. "Ini Naruto putraku. Naru-chan ayo beri salam pada paman kizashi" Naruto tidak menuruti perkataan ayahnya. Dia malah bersembunyi di balik tubuh ibunya.

"Ahahaha...anakmu pemalu ya Minato" ucap kizashi. Minato hanya tertawa garing mendengar penuturan Kizashi. Pasalnya, Naruto adalah anak yang hyperactive.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk. Mebuki sudah menyiapkan makanan". Mereka pun masuk ke rumah itu.

.

.

"Jadi...bagaimana dengan rencana kita?" Tanya Minato dengan wajah serius. Kini kedua orangtua dari Naruto dan Sakura sedang membicarakan hal yang serius. Mereka tengah duduk di ruang tamu uuntuk membicarakan hal yang menyangkut masa depan anak mereka. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura kini sedang bermain bersama, tentunya karena di suruh oleh orangtua mereka.

"Baiklah kami akan menyetujui rencanamu Minato. Tapi kita harus memberitahu mereka pada saat yang tepat" jawab Kizashi. "Ya, kau benar. Mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami semua ini". Jawab Minato sambil memandang sendu sebuah map yang berisikan perjanjian, bahwa Haruno Corp akan membantu Namikaze Corp dengan syarat yaitu menjodohkan kedua anak mereka.

.

.

Flash Back End

.

.

"Ahahaha...k-kau pa-pasti bercanda" ucap Naruto dengan tertawa garing. Gadis itu menatap Naruto serius. Naruto mencoba mencari kebohongan di dalam tatapan gadis itu, namun Naruto tidak menemukan kebohongan barang sedikitpun dari gadis itu.

"Aku serius Naruto-kun. Ja-jangan bilang ka-kalau kau sudah lupa dengan perjanjian itu" gadis itu mulai terisak pelan. Naruto gelagapan melihat gadis itu mulai menangis.

"Maaf tapi aku benar benar tidak ingat. Aku bahkan tidak tau kalau ada perjanjian seperti itu" jawab Naruto tak mau kalah. Sakura memandang marah ke Naruto.

"Ka-kau jahat Naruto-kun. Jika kau memang tidak percaya, kau bisa menanyakannya kepada orangtua mu" Balas Sakura.

"Ok,ok baiklah Sakura-chan, Aku akan menanyakannya kepada ayahku. Tapi untuk sekarang ayo kita pulang ke rumahku". Ujar Naruto. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumah Naruto. Naruto melirik Sakura sedikit, dia melihat sakura sedari tadi terus memeluk lengannya seolah olah Naruto akan meninggalkannya.

"Ano... Sakura-chan. Mengapa kau bisa hampir di pe-perkosa preman tadi?" Tanya Naruto agak canggung. Dari tadi Naruto ingin sekali mengetahui kenapa Sakura bisa hampir di perkosa oleh preman tadi. Tubuh Sakura menegang seketika. Nampaknya dia masih takut dengan kejadian tadi.

"A-aku tadi di bekap o-oleh preman tadi. Lalu..lalu-" Badan Sakura bergetar hebat. Naruto lalu memeluk tubuh Sakura. Naruto juga merasa heran, kenapa tiba tiba dia memeluk tubuh Sakura seakan Naruto juga merasakan penderitaan Sakura.

" sudah tidak apa apa Sakura-chan. Aku disini bersamamu, dan akan selalu bersamamu" Naruto sungguh sangat heran. Mengapa tubuhnya tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya. Entahlah Naruto tidak mau tau. Yang penting sekarang dia harus menjaga Sakura.

Sakura semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto sambil menangis. Sakura merasakan kehangatan di sana.

Setelah Naruto merasa Sakura sudah tidak menangis lagi, Naruto pun menarik dagu Sakura. Dapat dia lihat mata Sakura yang membengkak dan memerah karena menangis cukup lama. Naruto memandang Sakura prihatin, dia lalu mengusap jejak air mata yang ada di pipi Sakura.

"Sudah baikan Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sakura yang melihat Naruto sangat perhatian padanya merasa sangat senang.

"Ummm...aku sudah merasa lebih baik Naruto-kun" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. "Baiklah ayo kita pulang" ajak Naruto. Tak tahu kah Naruto bahawa ajakan untuk 'pulang' membuat pipi Sakura memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sakura membayangkan kalau dia dan Naruto akan punya rumah, tinggal bersama, dan di temani anak anak mereka.

"Hei...kau mau pulang tidak" Sakura di kagetkan oleh teriakan Naruto. Sakura lalu melihat Naruto yang suda agak jauh.

"Tunggu sebentar Naruto-kun" teriak balik Sakura. Sakura lalu berlari kecil ke arah Naruto dan langsung memeluk lengannya erat.

"Hei Sakura-chan. Bisakah kau tidak seperti anak kecil?" Tanya Naruto ketus. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya yang sangat lucu bagi Naruto. Naruto lalu menyentil hidung Sakura pelan.

"Jangan begitu Naruto-kun" ucap Sakura kesal sambil mengusap usap hidungnya. "Khekhekhe..." Naruto hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Sakura yang sangat childish.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan Naruto yang terus menjahili Sakura. Mereka berdua sudah seperti sepasang kekasih saja.

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di sebuah rumah yang sederhana. Naruto selama ini tinggal di rumah yang di belikan orang tuanya. Sebenarnya orang tua Naruto tidak mengizinkan Naruto tinggal sendiri( ceileh anak mami# di gapok Naruto) tapi karena Naruto bilang kalau dia mau hidup mandiri, akhirnya dia di izinkan oleh orang tuanya.

Naruto membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Nampaklah isi rumah yang bersih dan teratur. Sakura menatap kagum Naruto.

"Kau yang menata ruangan ini Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya. "Tentu saja memang siapa lagi?" Tanya balik Naruto.

"Aku pikir rumahmu nanti akan seperti kapal pecah, mengingat kau tinggal sendiri" ujar Sakura jujur. "Ternyata kau orang yang rapi ya, Naruto-kun" lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum. Naruto tersenyum bangga mendengar pujian dari Sakura.

"Tentu saja, karena aku sudah di didik oleh orangtua ku untuk selalu menjaga keadaan sekitar" ujar Naruto. "Sudahlah ayo kita tidur ini sudah malam" perintah Naruto. "Apa kita akan tidur bersama?" Pertanyaan polos meluncur dari bibir Sakura.

"Te-tentu saja tidak" tolak Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah. "Kita kan be-belum menjadi suami istri" lanjutnya.

"Aku jadi ingin cepat menikah denganmu" ujar Sakura sambil memeluk Naruto. "Aaah...sudahlah ayo kita tidur. Kau tidur di kamar aku akan tidur di sofa tititk" titah Naruto mutlak. Sakura hanya menurut mengikuti perintah Naruto.

Bagimana kelanjutannya?

.

.

See you next chapter:-)

.

.

Yo..minna. sorry semalam gx update, soalnya kepala Hilal lagi sakit. Oh ya makasih banyak yang udah review. Review kalian semangat buatku hahahaha... . Dah pada tau belum siapa pairnya Naruto? Hmmmm... klo dah tau kasih tau Hilal ya,,, (di gapok). Yang ada saran buat kelanjutannya boleh kasih tau Hilal. Mungkin sarannya bisa Hilal pake untuk chapter selanjutnya. Ok yang terakhir

.

.RnR PLEASE :-)


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: OOC, abal, gaje, typo betebapintarl.

Disclaimer: MK

Rate: T semi M (for save)

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto terbangun karena mencium sesuatu yang harum seperti bau masakan. Lantas dia pun turun melihat siapa yang sedang memasak di rumahnya. Seingatnya kan, dia tinggal sendiri.

Lalu dia melihat seorang gadis bersurai pink dengan mengenakan celemek berwarna oranye. Naruto terus memperhatikan gadis itu. 'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya' batin Naruto. (Lu senget ya Naruto?# di rasenggan) ok lupakan. Naruto lalu menepuk pelan dahinya 'Naruto no baka, diakan Sakura. Gadis yang kau bawa kemari dasar bodoh!' Rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu, melihat ke arah Naruto berada. "Oh kau sudah bangun Naruto-kun?. Aku baru saja membuat sarapan" ujar Sakura dengan tersenyum manis. "Wah benarkah?. Pantas saja aku mencium bau yang sangat enak" ucap dengan wajah yang berseri seri.

"Tapi kau harus mandi dulu Naruto-kun. Lihat kau sangat berantakan" omel Sakura. "Baiklah baiklah" jawab Naruto dengan nada malas. Sempat terbersit dalam pikiran Naruto. Beginikah dia kalau sudah memiliki istri?. Naruto lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Apa yang kupikirkan'.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

.

Seusai mandi, Naruto lalu memakai seragam sekolahnya. Lalu Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang sudah sedia menunggunya. Sakura yang melihat Naruto mengenakan seragam sekolahnya menautkan alisnya heran.

"Naruto-kun, mengapa kau memakai seragam sekolah?" Tanya Sakura tak senang. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura hanya menatapnya heran. "Tentu saja aku akan sekolah. Memang apa lagi?" Tanya balik Naruto. Sakura lalu memberenggut kesal. "Bukannya kita akan mengunjungi orangtua mu untuk menanyakan kapan kita menikah Naruto-kun" ujar Sakura menjelaskan.

"Kita akan mengunjungi orangtua ku setelah aku selesai sekolah. Aku tidak mungkin membolos hanya gara gara itu". Jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto tak memuaskan hati Sakura. "Sudahlah aku harus pergi. Jaga rumah baik baik ya" titah Naruto.

"Hati hati Naruto-kun" ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Ya" jawab Naruto singkat sambil melambaikan tangannya juga.

.

.

 **Di Sekolah**

.

.

Naruto berjalan perlahan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Sekilas dia mendengar seseorang memanggil manggil namanya. 'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' ucapnya dalam hati. Dia pun tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas.

"To-kun..."

"...Rito-kun"

"Naruto-kun..." lama kelamaan dia mendengar suara itu makin keras. Lalu Naruto pun menoleh ke sekitar untuk menemukan sumber suara itu berasal. "Di mana datangnya suara itu?" Gumamnya. Pandangannya pun terhenti pada satu titik yaitu pada seorang wanita dengan surai ungu gelap yang berlari dengan tergesa gesa menghampirinya.

"Naruto-kun kumohon tunggu.." mohon gadis yang saat ini membuat Naruto muak. Siapa lagi kalau Hinata, sang mantan kekasih yang mengkhianati dirinya. "Ada apa lagi?. Setahu ku kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa apa" ucap Naruto ketus.

"Kumohon Naruto-kun dengarkan penjelasan ku dulu" pinta Hinata sambil menangis. "Tidak ada lagi yang harus di jelaskan Hinata. Kita sudah selesai biarlah yang lalu menjadi kenangan yang pahit" ucap Naruto melengos pergi. Tapi sebelum Naruto benar benar pergi Hinata lebih dulu menarik lengan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun kumohon dengarkan aku. Aku melakukan semua itu ada alasannya" pernyataan Hinata barusan membuat Naruto berhenti. Sepertinya dia juga ingin mengetahui kenapa Hinata mengkhianati nya. Hinata yang melihat Naruto berhenti merasa sedikit senang. Setidaknya Naruto mau mendengar penjelasannya.

"A-ku...me-melakukan semua itu ka-karena uang" kata kata Hinata barusan semakin membuat Naruto murka. Naruto hendak memaki Hinata, namun sebelum dia berhasil memaki Hinata, wanita itu lebih dulu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"a-aku melakukannya ka-karena...keluarga kami terjerat hu-hutang oleh keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga ku yang tidak mampu melunasi hutang menyerahkanku untuk menjadi budak keluarga Uchiha demi melunasi hutang kami" perkataan Hinata barusan membuat Naruto sedikit banyaknya prihatin.

"Tapi kau kan bisa menceritakannya padaku Hinata. Bukan malah diam diam menyimpan semuanya sendiri seperti ini" Naruto berusaha untuk tidak terhanyut oleh perkataan Hinata. "Aku minta maaf Naruto-kun. Aku sungguh menyesal. Pada hari itu aku dipaksa untuk melayani Sasuke, aku benar benar tidak menikmatinya sama sekali"

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar. Lalu dia mendecih melihat Hinata. "Hinata,,,Hinata..kau sangat pandai berakting rupanya. Kau tau aku hampir saja termakan omong kosongmu" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Hinata menatap Naruto heran. "A-apa...maksudmu Naruto-kun?".

"Kau memang penipu yang ulung Hinata. Kau bilang kau tidak menikmatinya waktu itu. JANGAN BERCANDA HINATA. Aku jelas jelas melihat dan mendengar kau mendesah keenakan ketika di sentuh oleh Uchiha sialan itu!" Teriak Naruto sangat marah. "Sungguh saat ini aku muak melihatmu Hinata"'. Lanjut Naruto yang sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menangis.

 **.**

 **Naruto POV**

 **.**

'aku benar benar muak melihatnya. Si sialan itu memang pembohong yang pintar' batin Naruto menyumpah serapahi Hinata. Memang tak dapat di pungkiri dia juga merasa kasihan mendengar Hinata. 'Baiklah aku akan menginterogasi si Uchiha sialan itu' gumam Naruto dalam hati sambil seringai yang sangat mengerikan terpatri di wajahnya.

'Tapi sebelum itu aku harus memiliki rencana' pikir Naruto. 'Ah..aku punya sebuah ide' lanjutnya. Setelah memikirkan rencana yang akan di gunakan untuk menginterogasi si Sasuke. Dia pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelasnya.

"Hah.. sekarang aku benar benar tidak bersemangat untuk belajar" ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas pelan.

.

 **Naruto POV End**

.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Para siswa siswi SMA Konohagakuen perlahan berhamburan keluar. Begitu pula dengan tokoh utama kita. Naruto berjalan keluar dari kelas tapi dia bukan berniat untuk pulang, melainkan dia akan menjalankan rencananya untuk 'menginterogasi' si Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan perlahan ke ruang lab IPA. Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka pintu Lab tersebut agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Bingo!. Naruto melihat Sasuke sedang mengerjakan tugasnya untuk membedah sebuah obyek untuk di teliti.

Naruto lalu berjalan mengendap endap. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah botol kaca yang kosong. Dengan perlahan dia mendekati Sasuke dari belakang. Naruto pun mengayunkan botol yang ada di tangannya ke kepala Sasuke.

'Pyaarr' suara pecahan kaca memenuhi ruangan tersebut. 'Fyuuh...Untung saja ruangan ini kedap suara' batin Naruto lega. Naruto lalu melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sudah tergeletak pingsan. Naruto menyeringai senang. 'Ahahaha...rencananya akan segera di mulai'.

Naruto lalu mengambil sebuah kursi dan tali yang terdapat dalam ruangan tersebut. Dia lalu mendudukkan Sasuke di kursi dan mengikatnya. 'Sekarang tinggal menunggu Sasuke sadar'. Naruto pun menunggu Sasuke sadar.

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Sasuke? Dan bagaimana rencana Naruto?

.

.

See you next chapter :-)

Hai minna. Saya dah update. Mohon maaf yang belum puas sama wordnya. Mohon hargai kerja keras Hilal, karena inilah kemampuan Hilal. Jadi tolong jangan paksa Hilal. Untuk rate siapa yang setuju kalau ratenya di ganti karena Hilal akan buat Gore di fic ini. Ok yang terakhir

.

RnR PLEASE :-)


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: OOC, abal, gaje, typo, dll.

Disclaimer: MK

Rate: T semi M (for save)

Pair: Naruto X ...

.

.

"Engghhh..." Terdengar lenguhan seseorang di ruangan itu. Naruto menyeringai senang karena orang yang sedari tadi di tunggunya sudah sadar. "Dimana aku...?" Tanya Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia lalu melihat sekeliling. Samar samar dia melihat ada orang seperti Naruto karena penglihatannya masih buram saat ini.

"Naruto...?" Tanya Sasuke kurang yakin. Naruto lalu terkekeh pelan. "Khekhekhe...ternyata kau sudah sadar" kekeh Naruto yang mirip seorang psikopat. "Aku akan menginterogasi mu Sasuke-kun...khekhekhe" lanjut Naruto dengan nada yang di buat buat. Sasuke pun hendak berdiri dan menghajar Naruto sebelum dia sadar bahwa dia sudah diikat di kursi.

"Lepaskan aku keparat!" Hardik Sasuke benar benar marah. "Atau aku akan membunuhmu" sambungnya dengan nada membunuh. Sedangkan Naruto seakan akan tidak terpengaruhi oleh ancaman Sasuke. "Coba saja jika kau bisa" tantang Naruto. Dia lalu mendekat ke arah wajah Sasuke dan memegang dagu Sasuke, lalu Naruto mengangkat wajah Sasuke. Sekarang mereka saling bertatapan.

"Tapi tidak semudah itu kau membunuhku" ujar Naruto meremehkan. "Aku akan membuatmu merasakan sakit hingga kau tidak berniat tidak ingin hidup lagi" ancam Naruto. Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuan pisau dari tasnya dan mengacunkannya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto mengacungkan pisau ke arah wajahnya bergetar ketakutan dengan keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya.

"Ba-bagaimana k-kau bisa mendapatkan pi-sau itu?" Tanya Sasuke ketakutan. "Kau pikir aku tidak memiliki persiapan?. Bahkan masih ada yang lainnya di dalam tas ku" ujar Naruto. Naruto lalu mengeluarkan barang barang yang ada di dalam tasnya. "Kau penasaran aku mendapatkan semuanya dari mana?" Tawar Naruto. Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Dia terlalu ketakutan melihat benda benda yang di bawa Naruto.

"Khekhekhe...apa kau takut?" Pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Naruto lalu menempelkan pisau yang ada di tangannya ke telapak tangan Sasuke. "Jadi mari kita mulai. Hutang apa yang di miliki oleh Hinata?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke diam membisu tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto pun merasa kesal tak dijawab. Lalu berkata "jika kuhitung dari satu sampai tiga kau tidak menjawab, maka kau akan menjerit".

"..1..." Sasuke tetap diam.

"...2..." Sasuke masih tetap diam.

"Kesempatan terakhir" peringat Naruto. Namun Sasuke masih diam membisu.

"...3...waktu habis" final Naruto.

Naruto pun mengangkat tangannya yang memegang pisau ke udara. Dia lalu menarik tangan Sasuke dan meletakkannya di meja terdekat. Lalu Naruto pun mengayunkan pisau itu ke telapak tangan Sasuke. 'Jraasshh' pisau tersebut sukses menembus tangan Sasuke dan menancapkannya di meja.

"AAAaaaaarrrggg..." jerit Sasuke kesakitan. Darah merembas keluar dari telapak tangan Sasuke yang tertancap oleh pisau. "Ku-kumohon...h-hen-ti-kan" pinta Sasuke dengan terputus putus. Naruto memandang Sasuke tajam. "Aku tanya...hutang apa yang di miliki oleh keluarga Hinata-chan?!" Tanya Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Me-mereka me-miliki hutang karena telah di jebak oleh Uchiha". Ucap Sasuke.

"Mengapa kalian menjebak mereka?" Tanya Naruto geram.

"Ka-karena...kami ingin Hyuga menjadi budak Uchiha. U-chiha ingin...melihat Hyuga hancur".

"Cukup...aku akan membuatmu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Kau akan membayar rasa sakit yang kurasakan" ucap Naruto sungguh sungguh. Naruto lalu mengambil salah satu alat yang di bawanya. Naruto mengambil sebuah linggis. Naruto pun memukul perut Sasuke dengan keras.

"Aarrgh.." Sasuke mengerang kesakitan. Dia pun memuntahkan darah yang banyak. Nafas Sasuke saat ini sudah tersenggal senggal. "Lho... kau sudah mau mati ya?" Tanya Naruto polos. Naruto pun mengambil sebuah tang dengan ujung yang pipih (Hilal gx tau namanya apa# di gaplok) dan menjepit kuku Sasuke.

"Ayolah Sasuke jangan mati dulu... masih banyak alat alat yang ingin ku coba" ucap Naruto. Naruto pun menarik tang yang sudah di jepit ke kuku Sasuke dengan kuat.

"Aarrghh...hentikan..!" Jerit Sasuke lagi sambil memohon. Naruto tak mengindahkan teriakan Sasuke. Naruto terus melakukannya berulang ulang. Akhirnya semua kuku kuku lentik milik Sasuke sudah lepas dari tempatnya. Sekarang hanya tangan dan kaki tanpa kuku yang di miliki Sasuke.

"Hahahaha" Naruto tertawa seperti seorang psikopat. Dia menikmati setiap kejadian yang terjadi saat ini. Naruto pun mengangkat dagu Sasuke untu menatap wajahnya.

Naruto mengamati wajah Sasuke dengan seksama. "Wajahmu memang sangat tampan. Pantas saja banyak wanita yang tergila gila padamu" puji Naruto. "Tapi karena ketampananmu itu, kau sudah menyakiti hati mereka. Mungkin aku alan 'mendekorasi wajahmu' tutur Naruto dengan tampang ala seorang psikopat. Naruto lalu mengambil sebuah pisau bedah, dan menggoreskannya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Aaaaarrrgh...ku-Kumohon hentikan...Aaarrrggh" racau Sasuke. Naruto terus menggoreskan pisau bedah tersebut ke wajah tampan Sasuke. Seolah olah dia sedang melukis di sebuah kanvas. Darah pun perlahan keluar dari wajah Sasuke. Naruto akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya.

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke. Sekarang wajah yang dulu sangat di gilai para wanita di luar sana, telah menjadi hancur tak berbentuk karena hasil 'mahakarya' ulah Naruto. Naruto mengulas senyum puas dengan hasil 'Mahakarya'-nya.

"Hohoho..lihatlah wajah tampanmu ini. Sekarang sudah semakin tampan dengan sedikit sentuhan olehku" ujar Naruto bangga. "Baiklah acara penutupannya aku akan mengkremasimu" ucap Naruto sadis. Sasuke melebarkan matanya. Dia hendak berteriak namun mulutnya sudah di sumpal dengan kain oleh Naruto.

"Mmmmm.." teriak Sasuke tertahan. Naruto lalu mengeluarkan korek api dan mengambil sebuah tabung yang berisi cairan berwarna merah. "Lihat Sasuke aku membawa apa" ucap Naruto sambil mengayun ayunkan tabung tersebut. Sasuke semakin melebarkan matanya karena tau rencana Naruto selanjutnya.

"Mmmmmm..." protes Sasuke tertahan. Naruto lalu berkata " sebaiknya aku harus membersihkan jejak ku dulu". Gumam Naruto yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Sasuke.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

.

Setelah Naruto membersihkan jejaknya agar tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui kalau dirinya lah yang melakukan semua ini. Dia lalu menghampiri Sasuke lagi. "Baiklah aku akan mengakhiri ini" kata Naruto. Naruto pun menyalakan korek api tersebut dan menyuutkannya ke tabung tersebut.

Dengan nekat Naruto melompat keluar jendela yang ada di ruangan itu. Naruto pun terjun bebas dari lantai 3. Naruto lalu meraih pohon yang ada di dibawahnya.

'Fyuuuhh...untung saja ada pohon ini. Kalau tidak...' batin Naruto ngeri. Tanpa buang waktu lagi di pun bergegas pergi dari sekolah tersebut. 'DUAAARRR..' ledakan besar tercipta dari ruangan yang Naruto tinggalkan tadi. Untung saja Naruto sudah agak jauh dari sekolah.

Kebakaran besar pun terjadi di sekolah tersebut. Banyak orang yang mulai berdatangan ke tempat itu untuk menyaksikannya. Tak lama kemudian datanglah 3 buah mobil pemadam kebakaran.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto, dia hanya berjalan tenang menuju rumahnya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? .

.

.

See you next chapter :-)

.

.

Yo minna. Hari ini Hilal update cepet. Moga semuanya bisa enjoy baca fic ini ya...

Special buat chapter ini Hilal bikin Sasuke MATI. Dan khusus untuk chapter ini adegannya full gore. Maaf kalau gorenya kurang kerasa. Maklum otak Hilal kan masih polos ( ketawa nista # di tendang). Untuk word, Hilal akan tetap masang segini aja. Maaf banyak yang kecewa. Ok yang terakhir..dan seperti biasanya...hehehe...

.

.

RnR PLEASE :-)


	9. Chapter 9

Warning : OOC, abal, gaje, typo, dll.

Disclaimer: MK

Rate: semi M

Pair: Naruto X...

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

Naruto berjalan tenang menuju rumahnya. Naruto terus memikirkan rencananya untuk menghancurkan Uchiha. Dia lalu menyeringai jahat entah pada siapa. Dia pun terus melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya dengan santai seolah tidak terjadi apa apa. Tak dihiraukannya suara orang orang yang berlarian menuju sekolahnya dan beberapa pemadam kebakaran yang melaju kencang ke tempat kejadian.

...

...

...

Naruto lalu masuk ke rumahnya. "Tadaimaa..." salam Naruto ketika masuk dan meletakkan sepatunya di rak yang sudah tersedia. Naruto lalu berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. "Okaeri Naruto-kun. Apa kau lapar? Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu" Sakura lalu duduk di dekat Naruto dan mengamati wajah kelelahan Naruto.

Naruto pun tersenyum kecil kepada Sakura. "Baiklah ayo kita makan aku sudah sangat lapar karena tugas ku yang menumpuk" ajak Naruto seraya meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura pun lantas mengekor di belakang Naruto dengan senyum bahagianya.

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang dan penuh khidmat. "Wah Sakura-chan masakanmu sangat enak. Tak salah jika kau menjadi istriku" tutur Naruto tanpa sadar. Tak tau kah kau Naruto kalau saat ini wajah Sakura sudah merah seperti ingin meledak. Sakura yang sempat merona karena pernyataan Naruto tadi lalu melanjutkan makannya dengan wajah yang masih merona.

Maka berlanjutlah acara makan itu dengan Naruto yang terus menggoda Sakura. Jangan tanya dengan kondisi Sakura saat ini, karena sungguh kalau saja dia itu adalah sebuah bom maka dia akan meledak berkali kali akibat pujian pujian yang Naruto lontarkan untuknya.

...

...

...

"Jadi mari bersiap siap" ajak Naruto setelah selesai makan. Sedangkan sang empu yang di tanya hanya menatap heran pria di depannya. "Maksudmu bersiap siap untuk apa Naruto-kun?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Tentu saja menemui orang tua ku untuk mengkonfirmasi perkataan mu waktu itu" Naruto lalu beranjak pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap siap.

'Sebegitu tidak percayanya kah kau kepadaku Naruto-kun?' Batin Sakura miris. Dia pun cepat cepat menggelengkan kepalanya guna mengenyahkan pikiran pikiran negatif yang merasukinya. 'Jangan salahkan Naruto-kun Sakura,,,,tentu saja dia belum percaya kepadamu yang tiba tiba saja mengatakan bahwa kau dan Naruto sudah di jodohkan. Tentu saja dia harus mengkonfirmasi pernyataan mu' inner Sakura mulai berbicara untuk menyemangati Sakura. Sakura pun lalu juga bersiap siap untuk menemui kedua orang tua Naruto.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai bersiap siap mereka pun segera berangkat Menemui orangtua Naruto yang berada di Tokyo dengan mengendarai bis. Dan kenapa Naruto tidak memilih kendaraan yang mahal nan mewah? Dia kan anak dari seorang CEO Namikaze's Corp yang bergerak di bidang otomotif yang kekayaannya jangan ditanya lagi, jadi jika hanya membeli sebuah mobil paling mahal sekalipun hanya hal kecil adalah Naruto tidak mau menambah polusi yang sudah banyak terjadi di mana mana, kira kira begitulah alasannya.

...

...

...

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah gerbang yang menjulang tinggi mengelilingi apa pun yang berada di dalamnya. Saat Naruto menekan bel yang terletak di samping pintu gerbang tersebut maka terbukalah gerbang itu dan menampakkan sebuah rumah bak istana yang sangat megah yang diketahui merupakan Namikaze's mansion.

"Nah,,,ayo kita masuk" ajak Naruto kepada Sakura.

Mereka berdua pun masuk dan langsung di sambut oleh para maid yang berada di sana. Saat hendak mengetuk pintu, tiba tiba pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut lurus berwarna merah menyala yang masih kelihatan cantik yang sedang memeluk Naruto erat.

"I-ibu...sudahlah tidak usah berlebihan seperti ini" uppss! Sepertinya Naruto salah ..ralat sangat salah berucap pada wanita yang di ketahui adalah ibu Naruto. Ya, dia adalah Uzumaki Kushina yang saat ini berganti marga menjadi Namikaze Kushina.

"BERLEBIHAN KAU BILANG!" Oow sepertinya telinga Naruto akan panas saat ini. Naruto kemudian merutuki dirinya sendiri 'Baka Naruto. Kenapa kau membangunkan singa kelaparan yang sedang tidur. Dasar kau benar benar bodoh Naruto' rutuk Naruto dengan menyamakan ibunya dengan singa kelaparan (dasar anak durhaka# di lempar Naruto)

"Kau pergi dari rumah lalu tidak memberi kabar. Kau juga tidak pernah mengunjungi orang tua mu disini. Dan sekarang kau bilang ibu BERLEBIHAN" Kushina mulai mengamuk sambil menangis tersedu sedu. Hati Naruto bagai tersayat sayat melihat ibunya menangis karena dirinya.

Naruto pun lalu memeluk ibunya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Maafkan aku ibu. Sungguh aku menyesal" sesal Naruto.

Kushina pun mulai menyeka air matanya dan secara tidak sengaja penglihatannya menemukan seorang gadis yang terbengong karena menyaksikan adegan ibu dan anak itu.

"Siapa dia Naruto?" Kushina menatap heran pada Naruto. Naruto lalu memperkenalkan Sakura.

"Dia Haruno Sakura" Naruto memperkenalkan Sakura dengan singkat. Sakura pun lalu membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Kushina "selamat siang bibi. Aku Haruno Sakura, anak dari Haruno kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Selamat siang" salam Sakura seraya membungkuk kan badan.

Kushina pun menatap bengong ke arah Sakura. "Haruno...Kizashi...Mebuki.." gumam Kushina serta memasang wajah seperti sedang mengingat ingat sesuatu. Dan kemudian dia pun tersentak.

"Ahhh...Sakura akhirnya bibi ingat. Kau anak yang telah di jodohkan dengan Naruto" Kushina lalu memeluk Sakura erat. "Senangnya melihatmu di sini. Wahh kau tambah cantik saja Sakura-chan" ucap Kushina kagum lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura.

"Baiklah kalian,,,ayo masuk" ajak Kushina memasuki rumah itu dan diikuti oleh Naruto dan Sakura.

...

...

...

"Jadi apa benar aku sudah di jodohkan oleh Sakura sejak kecil ayah, ibu ?" Tanya Naruto to the point kepada ayah dan ibunya.

Pria yang berperawakan tinggi berambut pirang seperti Naruto namun agak panjang dan mata biru seperti samudera bernama Namikaze Minato-ayah Naruto.

"Ya,,,itu benar Naruto. Ayah memang menjodohkanmu dengan Sakura sewaktu kecil" Minato menghembuskan nafas kecil "karena pada saat itu perusahaan kita mengalami krisis yang bisa membangkrutkan perusahaan kita. Maka dari itu ayah meminta bantuan dari Haruno Kizashi yang merupakan ayah dari Sakura dengan persyaratan harus menjodohkan kalian" lanjut Minato panjang x lebar.

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan dari ayahnya lalu menundukkan kepala.

"Ta-tapi mengapa ayah tidak memberitahu aku perihal perjodohan ini?" Tanya Naruto berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Kami tidak ingin kau menolak perjodohan ini Naruto. Karena itu kami merahasiakannya agar kau bisa menerimanya sendiri" kali ini Kushina lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto-anak semata wayangnya.

Sedangkan Sakura yang saat ini sedang di bicarakan sedang menunduk dalam dalam dengan menahan tangisnya. 'Apa Naruto-kun akan menolak perjodohan ini, dan meninggalkan ku' batin Sakura miris.

"Sekarang apa kau akan menolak perjodohan ini Naruto?" Tanya ayah Naruto was was dengan jawaban yang akan di berikan oleh Naruto.

Naruto lalu menatap wajah ayahnya lekat lekat. Lalu dengan tiba tiba dia merangkul pundak Sakura yang berada di sampingnya.

"Apa ayah bercanda,,,aku tidak akan menyia nyiakan wanita seperti dia" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari.

Sukses membuat suasana yang tadinya tegang tersebut perlahan mencair.

Sakura memandang tak percaya Naruto. Ternyata apa yang di pikirkannya selama ini melenceng jauh dari yang di perkirakan.

Sakura lalu memeluk Naruto erat dengan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Naruto.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun...terima kasih banyak" ucapnya sambil menangis haru.

Kedua orangtua Naruto pun memandang mereka bahagia dan terharu. Bahkan Kushina sampai menangis.

"Baiklah sudah di putus kan. Pernikahan kalian akan di adakan satu bulan lagi" ucap Minato sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Naruto pun mengelus punggung Sakura yang masih menangis di dekapannya.

"Kau dengar,,,kita akan menikah dan memiliki anak anak yang akan menemani kita hingga tua" bisik Naruto di telinga Sakura. Sakura pun mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang Naruto.

Naruto menemukan sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak terkira di wajah Sakura.

...

...

...

Di lain tempat.

Saat ini Hinata berjalan menunduk sambil memikirkan nasibnya. Jujur, Hinata tidak pernah ingin memiliki takdir seperti ini tapi apa boleh buat, tuhanlah yang mengatur semua ini.

'hah..mengapa hubungan ku dan Naruto-kun harus seperti ini? Aku sungguh benar benar mencintainya tapi, aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke-kun' batin Hinata sedih. Tiba tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Ketika Hinata melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya matanya membulat sempurna.

'Me-mengapa...tuan Uchiha menghubungi ku? Pasti ada hal besar yang terjadi' batin Hinata ketakutan. Pasalnya majikannya itu tidak pernah mau berbicara padanya kecuali ada hal yang benar benar gawat.

Cepat cepat Hinata menjawab panggilan dari tuan Uchiha yang merupakan majikannya tersbeut.

"Moshi moshi" panggil Hinata cepat.

"Ada apa tuan menelpon saya?" Lanjutnya.

"ADA APA KAU BILANG,,,kau tau Sasuke di mana?" Jawab suara di seberang sana dengan berteriak marah.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun tadi Se-sedang berada di se-sekolah,,,un-untuk mengerjakan tugasnya" jawab Hinata tergagap karena takut.

"Dan kau meninggalkannya sendirian!. Apa kau tau bahwa sekolah itu terbakar dan dan di temukannya mayat Sasuke!." Pernyataan pria di seberang sana membuat Hinata membatu seketika. 'A-apa...Sa-Sasuke-kun meninggal!' Batin Hinata sangat shock mendengar pernyataan barusan.

"DASAR KAU WANITA JALANG,,,,kenapa kau meninggalkannya sendirian. Kau akan menerima akibatnya nanti" setelah mengucapkan kata kata barusan, sambungan ponselnya pun terputus.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Bagaimana kelanjutannya?

.

.

.

.

See you next chapter :-)

Hai minna. Maaf ya kalo updatenya lama banget. Soalnya otak saya lagi buntu dan masalah di dunia nyata numpuk banget.

Ok seperti biasa

.

.

.

RnR PLEASE :-)


	10. Chapter 10

Warning : OOC, abal, gaje, typo, dll.

Disclaimer: MK

Rate: T semi M (for save)

Pair: Naruto X ...

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

Hinata POV

...

...

'Apa yang harus kulakukan ?' Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku pun melangkah dengan gontai menyusuri jalanan. Aku sangat takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi padaku.

Tak terasa kakiku telah membawaku ke halte bus tempat ku menunggu bus di kencan pertama ku dengan pria yang sudah ku hancurkan hatinya.

Mengingat hal itu, secara tak sadar aku menumpahkan cairan bening dari kedua kelopak mata ku.

"Naruto-kun,,,kumohon maafkan aku..." isakku pelan. Aku pun mulai menerawang jauh mengingat masa masa indah bersama Naruto-kun. Aku juga teringat kalau dia sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan gadis lain.

Akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah cara!. Memang ini cara yang nekat, tapi aku harus mencobanya.

"Aku akan mendapatkan mu kembali Naruto-kun...dan aku juga akan menjadi ibu dari anak anak mu nanti." ucapku penuh tekad. aku pun mulai melangkahkan kaki ku lagi dengan sedikit tekad di sana.

"Apapun caranya..."

...

...

Hinata POV end

...

...

"Ne,,,Naruto-kun. Apa baju ini membuatku terlihat gemuk?" Sakura melihat gaun yang melilit tubuhnya kurang percaya diri.

Saat ini, Naruto dan Sakura sedang berada di butik untuk mengetes baju pernikahan mereka nanti.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura seperti itu tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja tidak Sakura-chan" Naruto pun berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menangkupkan tangannya di wajah cantik Sakura. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik memakai gaun ini" ujar Naruto singkat. Sakura yang mendengar kata kata Naruto barusan membuat kepercayaan dirinya naik.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun" Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Tak lama datang lah san desainer untuk mengamati baju yang di pakai Sakura.

...

...

Saat ini Naruto dan Sakura sedang berada di sebuah cafe Yang berada tak jauh dari butik tadi.

"Naruto-kun. Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil membolak balikkan buku menu yang di pegangnya.

"Ummm...aku pesan ramen miso saja" jawab Naruto seraya meletakkan buku menunya di atas meja. "Tapi Naruto-kun,,,tidak baik kalau kau makan ramen terus menerus" omel Sakura memperingati Naruto.

"Tapi Sakura-chan,,,ramen itu sangat enak. Aku tidak bisa hidup kalau tidak memakannya" jawab Naruto lebay. Maka terjadilah perdebatan perdebatan kecil diantara mereka.

Di sela makannya, tiba tiba ponsel Naruto berbunyi. Naruto lalu melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya. Awalnya Naruto agak terkejut namun dengan cepat dia menguasai dirinya kembali.

Naruto pun membiarkan ponselnya terus berbunyi. "Dari siapa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sakura penasaran sambil mengunyah setusuk dango. "Bukan siapa siapa" jawab Naruto datar. Sakura yang penasaran lebih memilih untuk diam saja.

Bunyi di ponsel Naruto terus berbunyi membuat si pemiliknya merasa kesal. Akhirnya Naruto pun mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto tanpa berbasa basi.

"Naruto-kun...bisakah kita bertemu?" Tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Tidak" jawab Naruto ketus. "Aku sibuk" lanjutnya.

"Kumohon Naruto-kun,,,hanya untuk kali ini saja" pinta orang itu penuh harap.

Naruto berpikir sejenak apakah ia harus bertemu dengannya atau tidak. Jujur sampai saat ini Naruto masih menyimpan rasa kepadanya.

"Baiklah. Dimana kita bertemu?"

"Di apartemenku" ujar penelfon itu.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana" lalu Naruto pun memutuskan sambungan telfon tersebut.

Sakura yang melihat perubahan mood dari Naruto pun merasa heran. "Apa apa Naruto-kun,,,kulihat kau sedang punya masalah?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Bukan. Bukan masalah besar Sakura-chan...ayo teruskan makan mu" jawab Naruto sambil meneruskan makannya. Sakura memasang tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. 'Ada apa dengan Naruto-kun?' Batinnya. Tak mau ambil pusing, Sakura pun melanjutkan makannya juga.

...

...

Saat ini, Naruto berdiri di depan sebuah pintu apartemen. Dia pun mengetuk pintu apartemen itu dengan pelan.

'Cklek' pintu itu pun terbuka menampakkan gadis -ralat lebih tepatnya wanita berambut indigo panjang dengan sepasang mata berwarna lavender bernama Hyuga Hinata -mantan kekasih Naruto.

"Silahkan masuk Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata mempersilahkan. "Terima kasih" ucap Naruto singkat lalu masuk ke dalam apartemen itu.

Mereka berdua pun duduk saling berhadapan.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto to the point.

"A-ku i-ingin kita kembali se-seperti dulu Naruto-kun" permintaan Hinata barusan sangat mengejutkan Naruto.

"Kau pasti bercanda Hinata"

"Aku serius Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata tegas. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto-kun,,, Kumohon maafkan kesalahan ku dulu. Aku ingin kita kembali bersatu" sesal Hinata dengan mata yang sudah berkaca kaca.

"Tapi kau tau kan aku akan segera menikah. Maaf aku tak bisa menerima permintaanmu." Ucap Naruto seraya beranjak pergi. Namun sebelum dia sempat bangkit dari duduknya, tangannya sudah di tahan oleh Hinata.

"Kumohon sebelum kau pergi,,,kita bisa minum teh terlebih dahulu" mohon Hinata dengan wajah memelas. Naruto yang melihat Hinata seperti itu pun mengalah.

"Baiklah tapi sebentar saja" Hinata tersenyum lalu mengangguk senang. Dengan berlari kecil dia menuju ke dapur.

Hinata pun mulai membuat dua gelas teh. Namun Hinata sepertinya menembahkan 'sesuatu' ke dalam salah satu teh manis tersebut.

'Maafkan aku Naruto-kun...aku harus melakukan semua ini kepadamu. Aku tidak rela jika kau di miliki oleh gadis lain dan takkan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi.' Batin Hinata sambil menuangkan sesuatu di dalam botol.

'Dan aku akan menjadi ibu dari anak anakmu...akan kupastikan itu...' Hinata menyeringai jahat.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Naruto pun akhirnya melihat Hinata datang dari dapur dengan membawa nampan yang berisi dua gelas teh. Hinata pun meletakkan nampan tersebut dan memberikan teh 'spesial' itu kepada Naruto.

"Silahkan di minum"

"Hmm..terima kasih"

Mereka berdua pun meminum teh yang sama tetapi isinya berbeda. Hinata terus menatap Naruto demi menunggu reaksinya setelah meminum tehnya.

Tak lama kemudian, wajah Naruto kelihatan memerah. "Di sini panas ya" ucap Naruto sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya. Naruto lalu merasakan sesuatu yang menegang dari dalam celananya.

'sedikit lagi rencanaku akan berhasil' batin hinata menyeringai senang. "Apa kau tidak apa apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah polos yang di buat buat.

Sedangkan Naruto saat ini mati matian menahan suatu gejolak dalam dirinya. Wajahnya pun semakin memerah dan badannya memanas seketika. "Pa-panas sekali" ujarnya. Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan lagi lalu melepaskan bajunya dan melemparnya sembarangan.

Nafas Naruto mulai memberat dan secara kasar dia memeluk tubuh Hinata. Hinata sempat terkejut karena tindakan Naruto barusan, tapi dengan cepat dia menguasai dirinya kembali.

Dengan agak kasar, Naruto mulai mencium bibir Hinata. Ciuman itu akhirnya berubah menjadi lumatan lumatan panas. Suara desahan desahan dan rintihan terdengar dari apartemen tersebut karena ulah dua insan yang sedang terbuai oleh kenikmatan surga dunia.

...

...

...

Naruto POV

...

...

...

'Uggghh...dimana aku?' Tanya ku merintih di dalam hati sembari memegangi kepalaku yang terasa sakit sekali.

Ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling dan menemukan pakaian yang berserakan di mana mana. Aku pun baru menyadari kalau saat ini aku tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun.

"Enggghh...". 'Suara siapa itu?' Batin ku bertanya tanya. Terkejut, sangat terkejut ketika di sebelahku ada seorang wanita yang keadaannya sama sepertiku -tidak memakai sehelai benang pun .

"Ne...Naruto-kun,,,kau sudah bangun?" Aku sungguh sangat shock dengan kejadian ini, Sedangkan wanita di sebelah ku ini bertanya dengan wajah polosnya?. Aku terus memutar otak ku mencoba mengingat kejadian apa yang telah ku lewatkan.

"Hi-hinata apa...kita me-melakukannya semalam?" Tanyaku was was dengan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan.

"Ya Naruto-kun,,,,aku bahkan sudah merekam adegan panas kita" jawabnya tepat di samping telingaku. Dunia terasa terbalik sekarang mendengar pernyataannya barusan.

"Aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu Naruto-kun." Ucapnya dengan yakin. "Aku akan mendapatkan mu kembali...dengan cara apapun..."

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana kelanjutannya?

.

.

.

.

See you next chapter :-)

.

.

Hai minna. Hah~ capek juga nulis nih fanfic apa lagi kalau otak lagi buntu. Tapi jangan khawatir Hilal bakal berusaha nyelesain nih fanfic kok. Untuk Hinata, Hilal mungkin bakalan bikin dia jahat (maaf yang gx suka #menunduk 90 derajat) tapi aku pengen bikin cerita yang berbeda dari yang lain. Penasaran? Ikutin aja fanficnya.

Ok seperti biasa

.

.

.

RnR PLEASE :-)


End file.
